


Love in the Time of Hermit Crabs

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Balthazar is a shitty roommate, Cas and Balthazar are roommates, Dean is an RA, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, hermit crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: RA Dean finds more than he bargained for when he arrives to assist a student locked out of their dorm.





	Love in the Time of Hermit Crabs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Destiel + college AU; inspiration: “you’re the RA and you’re trying to bust me for having hermit crabs”

“Hey,” greeted Dean, pocketing his phone as he approached. “You Cas? The one who texted me about the lockout?”

The dark-haired young man nodded, giving Dean a somewhat sheepish smile. “Yes, that would be me. My apologies: I forgot my key this morning, and apparently, my roommate decided to leave for an impromptu Vegas trip while I was in class.”

Dean laughed and clucked his tongue in sympathy. “Hey, believe it or not, that ain’t the craziest lockout story I’ve ever heard. Just a sec.”

He pulled out his master key and unlocked the door, turning the handle and pushing it open. “All right, Cas, you should be good to—the hell is that on your desk?”

It looked like a small terrarium…with moving rocks. 

Dean turned back to Cas to see that the other had gone pale. 

“Um…nothing?” offered Cas, with an innocent shrug but an _oh shit_ face.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, if something’s alive in there, I kinda need to know about it.” Before Cas could say another word, Dean entered the room and walked over to the desk. 

What had looked like moving rocks from the doorway turned out to be a pair of hermit crabs picking at a mound of powdered food; they quickly withdrew into their shells as Dean drew near.

Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at Cas, who, with a defeated sigh, came in and joined Dean by the desk.

“Balthazar—my roommate—brought them home a few weeks ago. I don’t know where he got them or why,” he added, shooting Dean an exasperated look, “but, in true Balthazar fashion, he lost interest in them almost immediately and surrendered them into my care.”

Dean gaped. “So, what, he’s, like, your hermit crab baby daddy?”

“I don’t particularly wish to consider the societal implications of that statement,” Cas said, shuddering, “but I suppose it does accurately describe the situation, yes.”

“Huh.” Dean turned back to the terrarium, pursing his lips. “Well, the rules say you can’t have pets, but I don’t think there’s anything about foster kids, so…just keep this quiet, and I’ll pretend I never saw anything, OK?”

Cas looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yep, as long as I get to act all shocked and offended if someone higher up ever finds out.” Dean winked. “Look, between you and me, I used to have one of these when I was a kid. They’re kinda cool.”

“They truly are fascinating creatures.” Cas exhaled in apparent relief. “Thank you, Dean, I…really appreciate your leniency.”

“No problem. Well, if you ever wanna bitch about your baby daddy or, you know,” Dean grinned, “_crab_ a cup of coffee, you’ve got my number.”

Cas considered him for a moment, then smiled. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Love in the Time of Hermit Crabs](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187197363727/yoursquore-the-ra-and-yoursquore-trying-to)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
